Equivalent exchange?
by Morning-Call
Summary: Al has his body back, he's lost most of his memories of what has happend so far. As for Edward he went through a really big change. What will happen now and will Ed ever be his normal self again? EdxAl rated M just to be safe.
1. God I'm a woman

_Hiya guys, this is my first fic ever so please take it easy on me__. Anyway let's get on with the story. I sadly don't own anything, except my own story ideas. Enjoy and please R&R!!!_

"Are you sure, Edward?" I asked my brother, who was holding the Philosophers stone in his hands carefully. Edward looked at me and smiled. "Al, you know I promised to get your body back, so I will. I can't leave you in that tin can." Edward brushed a strand of his honey-blond coloured hair out of his golden eyes. I looked down at my hands, or should I say the hands of the suit of amour I was in for now 4 years. After failing to bring back our mother from the dead using Alchemy, my brother and I made a goal to find or make the Philosophers stone so that I could get my body back, which I had lost in the transmutation. My brother had also lost an arm and a leg, but he wanted me to get my body back first, then he would get his arms back. Edward glanced at me as he placed the stone in front of me. "Al, what ever happens, I will never forget you." "Brother, don't say that everything will be fine." Edward smiled one more time and clapped his hands; he placed them on the transmutation circle. I saw a flash of light then everything went black.

"Am I dead???" Edward Elric's thought as he turned over onto his other side. "If I'm alive does that mean I failed???" Edward opened one eye and blinked. He was lying in a hospital bed. "How did I get here??" Edward sat up slowly wincing as he moved his automail arm. "Since when had my automail been this heavy?? God, it hurts." Edward looked around the hospital room. There was another bed in the room; a man was lying in it. "Al??" he asked jumping at the sound of his voice. "Has my voice always been this soft and well…feminine??" He slowly got up and walked over to the other bed. Sure enough Al was lying in the bed. His dirty blond hair was short and unkempt, he was still asleep. Al looked a lot older than he should have been. He looked as if he was a quite small 17 year old, although he was 13 nearly 14 years old. Edward reached out to touch his brother's hair. Al groaned and opened his grey eyes slowly. "Ed??" Al chocked out. "Why am I here, were is the house?" Al sat up. "Ed??" He drew his face up to Edwards. "Oh sorry miss, I thought you were my brother for a second." Al grinned at him. "Miss?" Thought confused. "No, Al, it's me Ed, Edward you're big brother. Don't you remember?" Al cocked his head to the side. "I remember having a brother, not a sister." He said slowly, his eyes trailing up and down Ed's body. "Al cut that out; you must have hurt your head or something." Ed laughed walking over to the mirror over the sink. "There is no way that I'm……..a girl??!!" Ed could not believe his eyes. Staring back at him was a feminine version of Edward Elric.

Kay, guys. That was the first chapter. I apologise for all the Grammatik or Spelling mistakes. Hope you liked it. No flames please.

Till then

Moring-Call xx


	2. Memories

_Hi, guys next chapter now enjoy._

_Last time: __"Al cut that out; you must have hurt your head or something." Ed laughed walking over to the mirror over the sink. "There is no way that I'm……..a girl??!!" Ed could not believe his eyes. Staring back at him was a feminine version of Edward Elric._

"What is this??" Edward squeaked. "If this is a dream I need to wake up, NOW!!" He shut his eyes and opened them again. Nope, he was still there in the hospital in Central. "I may look like a girl but there is", Edward laughed nervously tugging at the front of his shirt "that I'm a WHAT THE HELL!!!! WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM!?" Edward blinked at the pair of breast that had not been there the last time he had checked himself. "There not real??" he thought poking one of them. "Soft, squishy and warm, oh my god I have boobs!!" Edward yelled. Al couldn't help it he started rolling around on his bed laughing. "Al it's not funny!!" Edward groaned. "Hahahaha you should have seen your face brother!!! This is too funny!!" Al kept rolling around laughing and laughing. Edward grabbed his shoe and flung it at Al's head. It hit Al's face causing him to fall off the bed. Edward paused breathing heavily as he stared at were Al had fallen. "That felt good. No wonder Winry loves throwing this after me." Al climbed back onto his bed still chuckling, rubbing the shoe mark on his face. "Brother that hurt", Al pretended to sulk. Edward glared at him. "This stays between you and me for now. Do you understand Alphonse??" Edward placed his hands on his hips and glared at him. Al tried his best to not start laughing again and nodded. Ed went back to his bed and pulled he covers over his chest. Just in time because a few seconds later the door to their room was flung open. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye ran through the door. "Al, Ed, what's wrong we heard you yelling?" Riza asked her gaze wondering between the brothers. "Ed saw a spider and freaked out." Was Al's best excuse, which caused Ed to scowl at him. "We heard someone yell what was it "boobs" or something like that. Edward suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. "You must have misunderstood something." Al chocked out. "Ed was talking about bombs not boobs." Riza and Roy exchanged a glance and started laughing. "Al you know you're a really bad liar." Roy chuckled. "It's ok Ed we know you're, umm how to put it, change." Ed groaned "great, that's just what I needed. Of all people you had to find out!!" Ed threw up his arms in the air rolling his eyes. "So what did you think happened?" Roy pulled up a chair next to Ed. "Well as you found out the Philosophers stone works just the same as normal Alchemy. Equivalent exchange, my guess is that you had to give up your manhood for Al's body and well you must have given up something else to have been given your womanhood. So I have been so kind and asked Riza to get you some books that you may need." Riza took out a rather large bag and started pulling out books with titles like: "Puberty, what to do" or "From a girl to a woman: the big changes." "You can't be serious?!" Ed moaned as he read some of the titles. "Mustang I'm a guy, so why do I need this?" "So you know what to do when things happen Edward. Or should we call you Edwina?" "DON'T CAL ME THAT!!" Edward snapped. "Al, help me out in this" he wined at his younger brother. Al stood up and walked over to Roy and Riza. "Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward started laughing. "Alphonse get serious, you know them, Roy Mustang the bastard and Riza Hawkeye the woman who has to make sure that Roy doesn't do anything stupid." Al shook his head and Edward stopped laughing. "You mean to say, you don't know them?" Al nodded and Edward realised the horrible truth. In exchange for his body Al had lost all memory off the past 4 years.


	3. Feelings

Hello again guys this is chapter 3

_Last time: Al stood up and walked over to Roy and Riza. "Hello, I'm Alphonse Elric. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward started laughing. "Alphonse get serious, you know them, Roy Mustang the bastard and Riza Hawkeye the woman who has to make sure that Roy doesn't do anything stupid." Al shook his head and Edward stopped laughing. "You mean to say, you don't know them?" Al nodded and Edward realised the horrible truth. In exchange for his body Al had lost all memory off the past 4 years. _

After a week Edward and Alphonse were allowed to leave the hospital. "Isn't it great to be outside again?" Ed cried stretching his arms into the air. He was trying as hard as he could to act like a normal boy but it was getting harder and harder all the time. Al had to laugh at his brother who was dancing around, until Ed tripped over a stone and landed on his face. "Brother!!" Al called running over to Ed. Edward was laughing. "Dam it I never knew how hard it was to behave like a guy when I'm like this." He laughed and got up only to realize that he couldn't move his automail leg. Ed gulped, "looks like we'll have to go and visit Winry." Al shook his head. Even though his brother was older than him it was often the other way round. Al scoped up Ed who immediately started to protest. "Put me down Al I can walk on my own." "Brother if we don't hurry we will miss the train." "Al put me down!" "No!" "YES!" Al put Ed down when they reached the train station. Ed had put a really cute pout on his feminine face. Al blushed. Even though he was a guy he had always had feelings for his older brother. But now that Ed was a girl it was nearly too much to bare. Ed drew his overlarge jacket closer around him. "Who would have thought this, being a girl I get colder easier." Al shrugged off his jacket over his brother's jacket. "Here you go brother. That should keep you warmer." Edward grinned back at his brother "thanks Al". Ed's hair had been down for a while now so he could hide the fact that his neck was much slimmer than normal. Sighing Al went over to the train. "I'm sorry sir but there is no train that is going to drive all the way to your detonation today. I would recommend…." Edward stopped listing to the conversation between his brother and the man. "Ed? Ed?" "Hn?" "We're going to stay here in central for a day or so. Unless you want to take the train to a different village and than go on to…" "I think your right Al, let's stay here." Ed took Al by the hand and they walked (Ed hoping more) out of the train station. "Do you want me to carry you to the nearest hotel, brother?" "No I can walk on my own." Al snorted, "Yeah right you're leg is probably going to fall off any.." Thump! Al turned round and looked at Edward who was holding onto a lamppost to keep himself from losing balance. Ed's automail leg was lying on the floor. Al gazed at Ed who was glaring at him. "You just had to open your mouth didn't you!?" Ed hoped over to Al and held onto Al's t-shirt to stay balanced. "Look's like you're going to have to carry me now if we want to get to a hotel before midnight." Al chuckled scoping up Ed in one arm and picking up the leg with the other arm. Ed put his arms around Al's neck and placed his head on Al's chest. Ed felt his own heart quicken as he did so. Maybe it was because of his change, but he felt as if he were falling in love with his brother. Ed shook his head. No way was that ever going to happen. Ed closed his eyes. "We're here." Ed cracked his eyes open slightly. "Ed? Are you asleep?" "No." "Oh, did I wake you?" "Yes" Ed groaned rubbing his eyes. The room was simple, a large double bed and a bathroom. Al placed the bad down which Mustang had given them. Al pulled out a long report and sat down on the bed to read it. Ed crawled over to Al and looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "What's that?" Ed asked pointing at the report. "Oh, it's a summary of what has happened the last 4 years." "Oh, right your memory." Ed grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom. He started rummaging for a pair of pjs or something similar. "Oh no" he groaned as he saw what had been packed for him. It was a pair of really short pjs in deep blue, Mustang that bastard. He looked to see what else had been packed. He didn't find any pjs for Al. Ed sighed pulling off his cloths and pulling on the ridiculous pjs. He walked back into the room. Al was lying on the bed his eyes closed. "Al?" Ed looked at the bottle on Al's nightstand. It had a little tag on it saying water. "Good I'm thirsty" Ed thought putting the bottle to his lips. "Brother-hic-no." It was too late Ed had already taken 3 large gulps and realised that was drinking wasn't water but vodka. "I'm sorry, brother. I should have told you earlier. Mustang –hic- must have put it in there by mistake." Al blinked looking at his brother. "You know Ed; you look cute in those pjs." Al said slowly. Ed blushed shaking his head and putting the bottle down. "Damn that bastard Mustang." He growled as he lounged at Al kissing him fiercely. Al responded pushing his tongue into Ed's open mouth earning a soft moan from Edward. Al reached up groping Ed's breasts. Ed moaned again and started undoing his brother's shirt clumsily. "Ed I hope you know that there's no going back as soon as you've got me going." Al groaned as Ed started kissing his neck. "I know brother and I don't care I want you."


	4. Trisha Elric

Hello guys,

Last time:

"_Al?" Ed looked at the bottle on Al's nightstand. It had a little tag on it saying water. "Good I'm thirsty" Ed thought putting the bottle to his lips. "Brother-hic-no." It was too late Ed had already taken 3 large gulps and realised that was drinking wasn't water but vodka. "I'm sorry, brother. I should have told you earlier. Mustang –hic- must have put it in there by mistake." Al blinked looking at his brother. "You know Ed; you look cute in those pjs." Al said slowly. Ed blushed shaking his head and putting the bottle down. "Damn that bastard Mustang." He growled as he lounged at Al kissing him fiercely. Al responded pushing his tongue into Ed's open mouth earning a soft moan from Edward. Al reached up groping Ed's breasts. Ed moaned again and started undoing his brother's shirt clumsily. "Ed I hope you know that there's no going back as soon as you've got me going." Al groaned as Ed started kissing his neck. "I know brother and I don't care I want you."_

Al woke up with a splitting headache next morning. "What happened last night?" He thought sleepily. He tightened his grip around the warmth he was holding. "I feel like I've just ran a marathon or something like that." Al cracked an eye open, he looked at Ed's sleeping face. "I never realised how cute Ed looks when he's sleeping." Al thought playing with a strand of golden hair. "Hmmm, Al", Ed murmured shifting closer to Al's chest. Al face turned a deep shade of crimson. Ed moved closer so that his chest was touching Al's. Al gasped as he felt Ed's umm bare "treasures" against his own bare chest. Al tried his best not to get a nosebleed. "Since when did brother sleep without a shirt?" Al cast his eyes down and froze as he saw neither of them had cloths on. "Oh my god!" Al cried jerking back and falling out of the bed. Ed woke up and mumbled, "You know Al you don't have to call me God, I'm your brother." Al looked up at Ed, ignoring his weak joke, "please Ed what ever you do don't sit up." He thought desperately while trying to get up somehow. Ed sat up stretching not realizing he was bare or that his brother was suffering a really bad nosebleed. "I have such a headache and I fell funny and I'm sticky!" Ed complained looking down at Al. "Al? Are you ok? How did you get that nosebleed? Did you bump your nose on something?" Ed crawled over to Al and reached down to help him up. "E-Ed…" Al managed to stutter as Ed came nearer. "What's up brother?" "Please shower, put some cloths on and then we need to talk." "Cloths on I'm fine in my pj….." Ed broke off while looking at himself. "ALPHONSE!" Edward said sharply making Al gulp. "Y-Yes, b-brother??" "Why am I not wearing anything?" "Umm…" Ed gave Al a death glare before saying in a low voice. „Al what the hell happened". Al felt sweat rolling down his face. "We had our first hangover and what to say….." "Al spit it out!" Al got up blushing looking for a way to flee. "I'm not sure Ed, but my theory is…" Al took several steps back and took a deep breath. "That we drunk too much alcohol, had sex and fell asleep." A long silence stretched as Ed stared at Al with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me that we really had sex?" Ed whispered. Al nodded slowly ready to defend himself any moment. Ed stood up and walked over to Al. Al kept walking backwards until his back hit the wall. "Ed, I'm so sorry I should have stopped myself, but you know alcohol and stuff like that." Al laughed nervously watching his older brother creep closer. Ed stood in front of Al gazing at the ground. "Al, you know I've been reading these books Riza gave me." "Oh you have?" Al said slowly inching to the door. "And I need to ask if I could stop at a drug store before we leave." Al blinked. He thought his brother would have ripped of his head or something. "Umm ok.." Al sighed in relief closing his eyes. "Here," Ed stood on tiptoes and started cleaning off the blood on Al's face with a handkerchief. Al determinedly looked somewhere else while Ed cleaned off his face. "There all done." Ed said smiling throwing the handkerchief away and walking to the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower and then head to the nearest drug store. While I'm away could you clean up and pack, if that's ok with you." Al nodded watching Ed retreat into the bathroom.

*********

Ed headed through the drug store looking for a thing that had been described in one of those really stupid books. Just to be safe he had dressed as a girl today and he used a crutch so that he could move. "Oh look at this really cool eye shadow, don't you think it will so go with my dress that I'm going to wear on Daniel's birthday party tomorrow." He watched a tall pretty black haired girl, with black eyes put on some deep blue eye shadow on her wrist and show it to her friend. "What do you think Catherine?" Her friend a short red haired girl with freckles and green eyes smile at her. "You're right, it really does go with it Alice. Daniel won't be able to keep his eyes off you." The girl named Alice smiled. "Oh and Catherine, we will be dress shopping after this. You need to get a dress too. I know there's a boy you want to impress." "No, there isn't Alice." Catherine said blushing while looking at some black nail varnish. "Yes there is Catherine, its Cevin isn't it?" "No" Catherine answered blushing deeper. Ed sighed walking away from the too girls. He had never come to realise that girls had a "very" difficult life. Oh how tragic it must be to look for something to wear everyday. He sniggered before he became serious again. In the books he had read if a girl slept with a guy she would become pregnant. He had already known that would happen if a girl slept with a boy. It said that if that happened you could buy a certain thing that would tell you if you were pregnant of not. Ed gulped as he thought about it. Since he had been a guy he had no idea of pregnancy or babies. He found one of those things and paid for it. The elderly woman at the till looked at him. "Well you look very young to buy one of these." "Oh no I'm older than I look Miss, I'm already married." Ed said smiling as sweetly as he could while thinking "Mind your own business you old hag!" "Well who's your lucky husband Mrs…" "Elric, Alphonse Elric is his name, I'm Trisha Elric." Ed grinned while somewhere in his gut he felt a small pain when he said his mother's name. "Oh, dear, you must be so proud being married to the Elrics; I've heard they're famous Alchemists. Especially Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed mentally sweat dropped. "Um, yeah but he's left on a very important mission, for the moment." "A mission called: buy the pregnancy test and get out of the drug store before old woman talks me to death." He thought. "Well, I wish you the best of luck Trisha, to you, your husband and your child." "Thank you very much." Ed said and walked out of the shop before he could get caught in another conversation.

*******

Al sighed packing everything they had. Ed had been gone for over 2 hours now and he was starting to worry. Not that he really needed to be worried. I mean his brother was the Fullmetal Alchemist. Al paused while folding some clothes. "Maybe I should go find him. I mean, he's a girl now right? And he's lost a leg so he won't be able to defend himself." Suddenly spooky images after images started to invade Al's mind. Al shook his head trying to get rid of those stupid thoughts. "Brother is tough, he will come back and nothing will happen to him." Al continued packing becoming more and more worried about Ed. Al sat on the bed biting on his bottom lip nervously debating if he should go search for Ed or not. After an hour he decided he was going to find Ed. He got up and started looking for his shoes. Just then the door opened and Ed stepped inside carrying a large plastic bag in one arm. "ED!" Al cried running over to his brother and squeezing the dear life out of him. Ed dropped the bag and tried to get Al to let go of him. "Al, I can't breath" Ed gasped while Al crushed him. Al pulled back and Ed was shocked to see that there were tears in Al's eyes. "Al, what's wrong there's no need to cry." Al let his head fall on Ed's shoulder. Ed started to lose balance dew to the loss of a leg. "Al?" "Ed, promise me something." "What?" "Promise you'll never go somewhere without me again. Don't you dare make me worry about you that much again, understand?" "Al, I'm fine I was just caught up in a chit chat with an old lady. You didn't have to worry about me." "Brother," Al groaned wrapping his arms around Ed again and pulling him close so that he could rest his chin on top of Ed's head. "You see, you're a girl now, so you must also think that some guys, who aren't that innocent or nice may do something bad to you." Al murmured, "I was really worried Ed." Ed hugged Al back. "Ok, Al to make you happy I will promise never to go somewhere without you again, happy? There's no need to cry." "I'm not crying." "Then why is my hair getting wet. Al I already had a shower this morning." Al chuckled and they stood there for a while holding each other close. "Ed about last night, I don't think I can remember anything." "I can't remember anything too. I think it was because of the alcohol. I think for the moment we shouldn't talk about this. Come on we have to go, we have a train to catch." Al let go of Ed and got the rest of the stuff together while Ed glanced at the pregnancy test. "I won't tell Al yet, not until I know for certain. I'll do the test later." Ed thought carefully hiding the test as he left with his brother to the train station.


End file.
